Phenomenal
by KillJoyGem
Summary: Rose and pearl go for a walk. Then a run. Then a tumble. ((set after 'The Answer'))


**AN: this is for DragonMistress123 on tumblr, who won my 250 followers challenge!**

-X-

"isn't garnet wonderful?" Rose and her two followers had arrived back at a small clearing that they called their base a little while ago and rose and pearl were now checking the perimeter of the area for any other beings hanging around.

"she's certainly something" pearl replied, laughing a little to herself as she remembered how clumsy the cotton candy gem had been.

"she fits in with earth perfectly, so complicated yet so simple…" Rose picked a dandelion spore out of the ground and watched in wonder as the seeds floated away in the wind.

Pearl swiftly pulled a dandelion seed out of her hair before continuing, "yes, I barely understand her myself".

"I wonder what its like…" the pink gem continued on through the trees, "being with someone all the time."

Pearl tried to imagine what it would be like for one to have their mind and body connected to another. "I would think, you don't get much privacy".

"yeah, but I want to know what it _feels_ like. Do you feel warm? Complete? Loved?"

Suddenly the two heard a noise of to the left and quickly spun to face the source. They instantly relaxed as they noticed a small human child crouched on the ground staring at them.

"oooh what are you?" rose kneeled down in front of the child.

The child was sporting ragged blonde hair and clothes made out of what appeared to be animal skin, pearl stared at the attire in disgust recognising the matted fur around the young humans body as once belonging to another creature.

The child stared into roses eyes for a second before turning around and running in the opposite direction. When the child got about 5 metres away, a slightly bigger human darted out the bushes and grabbed the child, continuing to run in the same direction.

"huh, wonder what those were." Rose was looking over at the bushes, confusion etched on her face.

"Arent those humans?" pearl asked the other gem who stood back up, still looking towards the distant bushes.

"I thought humans were bigger than that?" rose used her hand to show pearl what height she thought a human was, her hand stopping round about pearls height.

Pearl shrugged in reply before the two continued walking. "so what were you saying about fusion?".

"oh, I want to know what it feels like….do you think we'll ever do it?" rose looked down at her….whatever pearl was to her. She wasn't completely sure what that was.

"maybe…"

Pearl squealed as rose grabbed her hand and began running. Her squeals quickly turned to laughter as rose scooped her up and jumped high into the air.

Rose had only jumped so she could see further, but she loved the way this action had sent her partner into fits of giggles.

Rose soon started laughing along as they floated down to the ground, eventually touching down on a soft patch of grass.

"ok, you can put me down now" pearl said, still laughing slightly.

"Nope" rose took off with pearl still in her arms, this time heading in the direction she knew was back to their base.

"r-ro-ssse" pearl was laughing again while Rose raced through the trees, grinning wildly as she did so.

Rose spotted the clearing up ahead and picked up her pace, still laughing before triumphantly tripping over a branch at the edge of the trees.

Garnet watched in amazement as a ball of light began to grow where her two teammates had been previously.

There lying in their place was a new gem. Rainbow quartz was lying face down on the floor still laughing when she suddenly opened her eyes and shot up.

"wow" rainbow quartz's first ever word.

"um, hello" She looked over at the other fusion who was standing a bit in front of her, "sooo, who are you?".

"rainbow quartz" she whispered before exclaiming in a louder tone, "My name is Rainbow quartz".

The new fusion put her hands on her hips proudly before looking down at her outfit. She was wearing lavender quarter length leggings and a transparent ruffled skirt which reached just below her knees with a light pink sleeveless top. The top still had the star cut out around roses gem but now had a pale yellow outline around it.

She could feel fluffy hair falling down her back and pulled a bit over for her to see. Her hair was varying shades of pink and yellow, not too different from her outfit.

"I look GREAT".

Garnet smiled at the other fusion "how do you feel?"

Rainbow quartz tried to focus on the feelings emanating inside her "i- I don't know how to describe this, its-its fantastic, no amazing, ehh its…"

" _phenomenal"._

-X-

 **AN: so I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were hoping for dragonMistress, but either way, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And I hope anyone else reading enjoyed it too!**


End file.
